Le secret de Midorima
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: La première fois que Takao avait entendu parler de la sœur de Midorima, il avait été extrêmement surpris. Il avait toujours eu dans l'idée que l'as de Shuutoku était un enfant unique, ne serait-ce à cause de son excentricité et de son égocentrisme. Pas vraiment de couples, thèmes durs et tabous!


**Titre: **_Le secret de Midorima  
_**Genre: **_Angst! Et des thèmes durs, des tabous, avec, en prime, une mauvaise fin!  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Midorima, Takao, Aya (la petite sœur de Midorima, nommée par mes soins), les parents de Midorima (nommés Kyoko et Hideo pour l'occasion) et la famille de Takao (sans noms ceux-là)._

**Important! Même si je l'ai déjà mentionné, il y a des thèmes très durs et des tabous dans cette fic, malgré le début! Pour éviter les spoilers, je ne dirai rien, mais attendez-vous à une très mauvaise fin!**

**Note: **_Bon... je voulais faire du fluff avec un peu d'angst et, finalement, j'ai fait du fluff avec de l'angst absolument horrible. J'ai perdu le contrôle de l'histoire à peu près au trois quarts, je n'avais pas prévu cette fin, mais j'imagine qu'elle était inévitable._

_En fait, l'idée de base était de faire la petite sœur de Midorima complètement à l'inverse de son frère, c'est-à-dire très ouverte sur ses sentiments. De fil en aiguille se sont rajoutés plusieurs éléments pour donner cette fic absolument... urg._

_Enfin, pour éviter les spoilers, je vais vous laisser lire. Juste, ne vous laissez pas avoir par le début en apparence fluffy, ça dégringole à un moment._..

* * *

La première fois que Takao avait entendu parler de la sœur de Midorima, il avait été extrêmement surpris. Il avait toujours eu dans l'idée que l'as de Shuutoku était un enfant unique, ne serait-ce à cause de son excentricité et de son égocentrisme. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à imaginer quel genre de parents un garçon aussi étrange pouvait avoir, il n'avait même jamais pensé à lui imaginer une fratrie.

C'était Midorima lui-même qui le lui avait annoncé, comme s'il parlait d'un fait anodin. Takao l'avait invité à sortir un soir et il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il devait aider sa petite sœur à étudier. Devant les exclamations de surprise du faucon, Midorima s'était contenté de jouer l'ignorant et de lui dire d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas à quel point Takao était surpris. Lui-même avait une petite sœur, après tout.

Le faucon s'en était remis bien rapidement, la surprise laissant la place à un tout autre sentiment : la curiosité. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler la petite sœur de Midorima? Était-elle aussi étrange que lui? Était-elle une fervente admiratrice d'Oha-Asa comme son ainé, était-elle aussi tsundere que lui?

Takao ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire chaque fois qu'il tentait d'imaginer un Midorima version féminine. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle était de deux ans plus jeune; autrement dit, elle avait quatorze ans en ce moment. Malgré toutes ses questions, Midorima refusait de lui donner plus de renseignements. Il prétextait toujours que ce n'était pas important, que Takao était un imbécile pour s'en soucier.

Le faucon, un beau jour, n'en put plus de curiosité et décida d'aller visiter son ami.

Évidemment, s'il lui avait parlé de son projet, Midorima aurait refusé qu'il ne vienne. C'est pourquoi il décida de s'y présenter sans prévenir, espérant fortement que la frangine, Aya, y serait elle aussi. Il connaissait son adresse pour l'y avoir reconduit presque tous les jours depuis le début de l'année; c'était plutôt étonnant qu'il n'y soit encore jamais rentré, d'ailleurs.

On était samedi, en début d'après-midi. Takao ignorait si Midorima était chez lui, mais il doutait que ce ne soit pas le cas : après tout, il sortait rarement le weekend, à ce qu'il en savait. Il sonna donc et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

Ce ne fut pas long que la porte s'ouvrît sur une jeune fille. Takao eut un sourire et dut se retenir de crier de victoire : il voyait dès le départ la fameuse Aya! Décidément, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son grand frère. Ses cheveux avaient la même teinte verte, et, même s'ils dépassaient ses épaules, ils paraissaient tout aussi lisses que ceux de Midorima. Ils étaient noués en deux tresses, et une petite frange envahissait son front, menaçant de lui tomber dans les yeux.

Ses yeux d'ailleurs étaient du même émeraude que son ainé, et même les traits de son visage montraient leur parenté, bien que le sien soit beaucoup plus féminin. Les différences étaient qu'elle ne portait pas de lunettes et qu'elle était vraiment plus petite – elle était encore plus petite que Takao, elle devait faire à peine 1m60. Malgré tout, il aurait été impossible de nier qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs.

Aya, donc, lui fit un sourire aimable et lui demanda :

- Bonjour! Est-ce que, par hasard, tu viendrais voir Shin-nii-chan?

Takao, surpris de son sourire – c'était comme voir Midorima sourire, ce qui avait de quoi le perturber –, hésita un moment avant de répondre enfin :

- Ah oui! Je m'appelle Takao Kazunari, je suis le coéquipier de Shin-chan. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Aya-chan!

La jeune fille rougit, surement du surnom, et lui répondit aussitôt :

- Enchanté, Takao-san. Tu peux rentrer, je vais appeler Nii-chan.

Le faucon entra comme on le lui avait demandé et entreprit d'enlever ses souliers. Pendant ce temps, Aya, pleine d'entrain, courut jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et cria :

- Shin-nii-chan, il y a un ami à toi en bas!

En attendant qu'il n'arrive, elle se retourna vers lui et lui avoua, curieuse :

- C'est la première fois que Nii-chan invite un ami chez nous. J'avoue que je commençais à me demander s'il en avait seulement...

Takao ricana et fit :

- C'est sûr qu'il n'en a pas beaucoup.

Midorima choisit ce moment pour apparaitre en haut de l'escalier. Son air d'abord incrédule – il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un «ami» après tout – se changea aussitôt en colère dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse et attrapa Takao par le col. Sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre, il le fit monter jusque dans sa chambre. Le faucon crut entendre Aya essayer de le convaincre de le traiter d'une meilleure façon, mais Midorima de toute évidence n'était pas de cet avis.

À peine avait-il refermé la porte que le tsundere lança, sur un ton dur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, Takao?

Voulant paraitre désinvolte, son coéquipier fit simplement :

- Je suis venu te voir, Shin-chan. Étant donné qu'on est amis et tout...

Midorima serra les poings et le fixa, si plein de colère que Takao se demanda pourquoi il était fâché à ce point. C'est sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas invité, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de commettre un crime non plus!

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant.

Takao eut un rire nerveux et consentit :

- Bon, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'avais peur que tu refuses.

Midorima desserra les poings, mais sa voix était toujours pleine de hargne :

- Évidemment que j'aurais refusé!

Takao s'approcha de son ami et tenta de comprendre :

- Mais pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je vienne te visiter, Shin-chan?

Midorima garda son air pincé et un silence obstiné. Au bout d'une minute, Takao abandonna et, se précipitant sur son lit, il lui lança :

- Enfin, de toute façon, je suis là maintenant, alors c'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas?

Midorima, au bout d'un moment, émit un soupir résigné. Puis, il s'approcha et exigea :

- Takao, enlève-toi de mon lit.

Le faucon s'assit, mais ne se releva pas complètement. Il changea plutôt de sujet :

- Dis, Shin-chan, est-ce que tu as des jeux?

Midorima sembla accepter son destin et se laissa tomber à côté de son ombre. Il lui répondit :

- Je n'ai rien d'aussi frivole et inutile.

- Roh, vraiment, quel sérieux! Tu pourrais t'amuser de temps à autre, tu sais.

Pour une fois, il y eut un manque de réplique du côté de Midorima. Ses pensées semblaient ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait normal. Takao décida de le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne sur terre.

Finalement, il y passa l'après-midi. Il rencontra ses deux parents, qui s'avérèrent très sympathiques. Ils insistèrent contre le gré de leur fils pour que Takao reste manger. Ils lui racontèrent plusieurs anecdotes sur Midorima, ce que le faucon apprécia grandement. Ça lui ferait tellement de matériel pour le taquiner plus tard!

Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt surpris. Sa mère, Kyoko, était presque la mère idéale : attentive, attentionnée, elle cuisinait comme un chef mais restait modeste à ce sujet. Elle semblait qui plus est adorer ses deux enfants et ne manquait jamais de les câliner. La vision de la mère de Midorima obligeant son fils à l'enlacer était vraiment cocasse, Takao dut se retenir de rire.

Aussi, Takao put remarquer que, pour ce qui était de leur physique, les enfants tenaient énormément de leur mère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux qu'eux. Même son visage leur ressemblait, ce qui devenait de plus en plus étrange pour Takao.

Leur père Hideo, en revanche, était plutôt différent, physiquement. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs, déjà, comme tout japonais normal. Il avait une apparence presque rustre, là où tout le reste de la famille avait des traits doux – même Midorima avait des traits plutôt féminins. Il était presque aussi grand que son fils, mais encore plus baraqué. Il pratiquait sans doute souvent un sport quelconque, parce qu'il était énergique et plein de force.

Malgré tout, Takao réalisa rapidement qu'il était un être plutôt doux, peut-être même plus que sa femme. Il était calme, mais était plutôt démonstratif quant à son amour pour ses enfants et sa femme, ne se gênant pas pour dire qu'il les aimait. Il avait l'habitude de décoiffer sa progéniture, ce qui était vraiment hilarant pour Takao – cette fois, il ne put se retenir tellement Midorima semblait gêné.

Ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt d'Aya sembla se confirmer de plus en plus. Elle était l'antithèse de son grand frère : elle semblait toujours totalement à l'aise et honnête avec ses sentiments. Elle était susceptible sans être vraiment rancunière, elle riait ou se fâchait pour un rien, elle adorait manger et ne se gênait pas pour exprimer sa joie de vivre. Elle était complètement en symbiose avec ses envies.

Bref, là où Shintarou était un tsundere, Aya était si honnête avec ses sentiments qu'elle en devenait presque exceptionnelle. D'ailleurs, même si c'était rare entre frères et sœurs de cet âge, elle ne se gênait pas elle non plus pour dire à son grand-frère qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle était toujours accueillie par un refus – comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs.

Takao retourna chez lui avec encore plus de questions qu'il n'avait eu de réponses. Il avait bêtement cru que Midorima avait grandi dans un univers froid, ce qui aurait expliqué son incapacité à montrer ses vrais sentiments, mais là... de toute évidence, il ne manquait pas d'amour. Entre sa mère qui l'enlaçait souvent, son père qui n'arrêtait pas de le décoiffer et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et sa petite sœur qui semblait l'adorer, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il ait été étouffé d'amour.

C'était à se demander où il avait pris son sale caractère. Après tout, personne dans sa famille n'était même près d'être un tsundere. Était-ce de naissance? Peut-être avait-il un oncle ou un de ses grand-parents avec le même caractère, aussi...

N'empêche, Takao comprenait pourquoi Midorima n'avait pas voulu qu'il vienne. Il devait surement être embarrassé d'avoir une telle famille. Pourtant, il aurait dû en être fier : c'était rare, une famille si unie.

Chez les Takao, tout n'était pas si rose. Ses parents se disputaient souvent, et sa relation avec sa propre sœur avait plus de bas que de haut. Il les aimait tous, là n'était pas la question, mais ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Son père était froid, sa mère quant à elle refusait d'ouvrir le dialogue. Elle faisait tout ce qu'on attend d'une mère, mais pas vraiment plus. Sa petite sœur, quant à elle, était bien loin de lui avouer son amour... même si Takao savait qu'elle l'aimait quand même, elle n'arrêtait pas de se chicaner avec lui, tant et si bien qu'ils ne se parlaient à peine.

Il aurait adoré avoir une famille comme celle de son ami, même si, décidément, elle pouvait s'avérer un peu embarrassante.

Takao commença à faire une habitude de visiter les Midorima. Il n'invita pas une seule fois son ami chez lui, mais il ne lui reprocha pas – comme on s'y attendait d'un tsundere. Tout ce qu'il apprenait de leur famille n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre.

Un jour, les parents lui apprirent, alors que Midorima était dans sa chambre – il en avait marre de Takao ou avait des devoirs à faire, surement les deux –, qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu ce caractère. En fait, quand il était enfant, il ressemblait à sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs, ils avaient été super proches, à l'époque. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, allant jusqu'à dormir dans le même lit.

Ça avait posé quelques problèmes quand ils avaient commencé l'école, parce qu'ils étaient toujours tellement ensemble qu'ils ne se faisaient pas d'autres amis. Juste au moment où ça commençait à devenir vraiment problématique, quand Shintarou avait atteint dix ans et qu'il se fâchait encore dès que quelqu'un approchait Aya, quelque chose était arrivé.

Les parents eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé, parce que Shintarou avait refusé de leur dire. Seulement, du jour au lendemain, il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'Aya. La fillette, même si elle avait protesté au départ, avait fini par accepter et s'était fait de nouveaux amis, ce qui au final était pour le mieux.

Au départ, ils ne faisaient que passer moins de temps ensemble, mais plus Shintarou vieillissait et plus il s'éloignait tranquillement d'elle. Il avait commencé peu à peu à se renfermer, à refuser d'avouer ses véritables sentiments, jusqu'à devenir celui qu'il était maintenant.

Aya quant à elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Elle essayait toujours d'obtenir du temps avec son grand frère et y arrivait seulement une fois sur deux. Néanmoins, elle aussi comprenait de moins en moins son ainé. Il était souvent dur avec elle pour aucune raison, et pourtant il était parfois gentil, par exemple quand il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs.

Décidément, Midorima était un être compliqué. Takao l'avait compris depuis le début, mais tout ce qu'il apprenait à son sujet le prouvait. Il y avait beaucoup plus à son attitude tsundere qu'un simple embarras. Et, de toute évidence, ça avait tout à voir avec sa petite sœur, étant donné qu'il avait changé pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Takao avait envie de comprendre, parce que, de jour en jour, il se rendait bien compte que ses propres sentiments pour leur as s'approfondissaient. D'en découvrir autant sur lui et de côtoyer sa famille lui avait montré tout un Midorima qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et il ne rêvait que d'en découvrir encore plus et toujours plus.

Un jour, il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Depuis le départ, il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui. Même si ses motivations avaient changé avec le temps, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été intrigué par lui depuis le départ. Ses sentiments lui donnaient seulement une raison de plus pour tenter de le comprendre, maintenant.

C'était un vendredi soir : Takao s'était invité à dormir chez Midorima. Les parents lui avaient installé un futon juste à côté du lit de sa lumière, exactement ce qu'avait prévu Takao. Il comptait utiliser la noirceur de la nuit pour rendre les aveux de Midorima plus facile à exprimer. Après tout, s'il ne le regardait pas en pleine face, il serait moins intimidé et plus prompt à parler.

Takao était trop curieux pour se rendre compte qu'il marchait peut-être dans un terrain beaucoup trop personnel. Il était juste tellement amoureux qu'il voulait tout savoir de lui. Aussi, lorsqu'ils furent couchés, après quelques minutes de silence, Takao demanda tout bas :

- Shin-chan, tu dors?

Le plus grand lui répondit, depuis son lit :

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien.

Takao ignora la menace voilée et lui fit :

- Tu sais, ma famille est vraiment moins bien que la tienne.

Il entendit un soupir du plus vieux, mais ce dernier ne tenta pas de le faire taire. Takao continua donc :

- Je ne vois presque jamais mon père. Ma mère est là souvent, mais on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Je veux dire, c'est compliqué de lui parler, elle refuse toute discussion. Et puis, avec ma sœur, c'est le pire. Elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence et semble toujours fâchée sur un sujet ou un autre. C'est impossible qu'on puisse discuter sans s'emporter.

Il y eut un long silence. Takao attendait que Midorima parle, mais, comme il n'en fit rien, il continua :

- Alors, tu vois, c'est bizarre, parce que c'est moi qui ai une famille aussi froide, mais c'est toi qui es tsundere, alors que ta famille est super aimante.

Il y eut un autre silence. Takao était en train de conclure que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas quand, contre toutes attentes, Midorima murmura, si bas que Takao dut tendre l'oreille :

- C'est justement le problème, Takao.

Le faucon attendit, patient. Le but de son plan était que Midorima se sente à l'aise, après tout, alors il ne comptait pas le précipiter.

- Dans une famille aussi ouverte que la mienne, finit par continuer Midorima, c'est difficile de cacher quelque chose.

Takao ne put cacher sa curiosité et il demanda, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait :

- Shin-chan, tu as un secret à cacher?

Il l'entendit bouger dans son lit. Il prit encore un long moment avant de répondre :

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa, insoutenable. Takao n'en pouvait plus de curiosité : son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. C'était de plus en plus difficile de rester patient quand son meilleur ami était si lent à tout dévoiler.

Finalement, l'as bougea encore dans son lit et finit par lancer :

- C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais avoué à personne.

Takao en aurait soupiré d'exaspération : ce qu'il était lent! Avant de vendre son impatience, il mordit son oreiller pour se taire. Il savait que Midorima allait parler, c'était une question de temps, alors il ne devait absolument pas tout foutre en l'air juste parce qu'il était impatient!

Il dut se passer cinq minutes avant que Midorima ne soupire. Il devait surement se demander s'il devait en parler ou pas.

Finalement, il sembla prendre ses résolutions et il lui expliqua :

- J'imagine que mes parents t'ont déjà raconté comment Aya et moi nous étions proches quand nous étions enfants. Elle était tout mon monde, et j'étais tout le sien. Elle était comme une partie de moi. Non, elle était plus qu'une partie : elle en était la moitié.

Le cœur de Takao s'emballa encore plus et il se sentit faible tout à coup. Il commençait à comprendre où s'en allait son meilleur ami, mais refusait encore de se l'avouer. L'as enchaina sur un ton à la fois nostalgique et triste :

- C'est à peu près quand j'ai eu dix ans que j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour elle étaient... un peu trop forts.

Il marqua encore une pause et le faucon, malgré le bruit que faisait son cœur, put l'entendre prendre une inspiration avant de continuer :

- J'ai paniqué. J'étais trop jeune pour savoir comment bien réagir, alors... alors je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. J'étais perdu, cette révélation était trop pour ce que je pouvais supporter.

Midorima prit son temps pour reprendre :

- Refouler était la seule solution que je voyais. Seulement, je n'étais pas capable de seulement refouler mes sentiments pour elle, alors j'ai commencé à tout refouler en même temps. De fil en aiguille, j'en suis devenu totalement incapable d'être honnête avec mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux même plus les comprendre.

Il y eut un rire, sans joie, et Takao songea que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. C'était un bruit presque sinistre, et le faucon ressentit soudain l'envie de pleurer. Il avait souvent rêvé de l'entendre rire, mais il avait imaginé un son plus agréable et, surtout, plus rempli de joie de vivre. Ce son-là était vide, plein d'amertume.

Le silence se poursuivit et, cette fois, Takao était certain que sa lumière ne continuerait pas son monologue. C'est pourquoi il laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il lui tourna le dos et tenta de retenir tous les sons qu'il menaçait de produire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réalisa, par la respiration profonde de son as, qu'il s'était endormi.

Lui, pour sa part, resta éveillé toute la nuit.

Après cette fameuse nuit, leur relation ne changea pas. Midorima fit comme s'il ne lui avait rien dit, et Takao n'aborda jamais ce sujet. Il continua de le taquiner sur son attitude tsundere, même s'il sentait toujours un coup de douleur chaque fois qu'il le mentionnait.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si Midorima lui avait tout dit, est-ce que c'était juste pour se libérer du poids de son secret, ou bien espérait-il que Takao saurait l'aider? Voulait-il redevenir comme avant?

Le faucon n'aurait su le dire. Ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il sentait sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était que Midorima aimait toujours autant sa petite sœur. Même s'il avait tout enfoui au fond de lui, c'était si évident dans sa façon de la regarder, dans sa façon de toujours l'aider sans en avoir l'air.

Le pire, c'était qu'Aya ne semblait se douter de rien.

Takao, depuis ce jour, était rempli de sentiments négatifs, comme s'il avait accueilli en lui-même tout ce que Midorima n'arrivait plus à ressentir, ou à comprendre du moins. Il commença par détester Aya, bien qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Même ses parents, qui n'imaginaient pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur fils, il commença à les détester.

Puis, peu à peu, il se mit à se détester lui-même, simplement parce qu'il savait que s'il jouait aux ignorants, c'était d'abord par jalousie. Même dans le cas de figure extraordinaire où il aurait réussi à redonner à Midorima sa personnalité d'avant, il aurait continué à aimer sa petite sœur, et pas lui-même.

En plus, de jour en jour, le poids du tabou commençait à lui peser. Midorima s'était fermé pour ne pas ressentir tout cela, mais Takao avait du mal à garder en lui un secret si lourd, qu'il ne pouvait révéler à personne en fait.

Il s'était littéralement brulé les ailes. Par amour, il avait voulu tout savoir sur Midorima, et il avait reçu en retour un cadeau empoisonné.

Si au moins il avait pu parler avec quelqu'un de sa famille, peut-être que sa douleur se serait réduite, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste vers lui. Sa mère ignora sa douleur, même si elle devait bien la voir. Sa petite sœur et son père ne prirent même pas la peine de remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour lui de réaliser que, malgré toutes ses connaissances, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami proche, assez pour pouvoir se confier même un peu. Tous ses amis ne l'étaient que quand tout allait bien, et pas un ne remarqua ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui.

Midorima était celui le plus proche de lui, mais, évidemment, il ne fit rien.

Pourtant, Takao était quelqu'un de persévérant en général. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à abandonner. Seulement, la douleur était trop grande et il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. Même le basket, qui aurait été sa consolation, n'était qu'une série d'échecs, malgré tous ses efforts.

Sans même laisser une lettre d'au revoir, il prit tous les antidépresseurs dans la pharmacie de sa mère et les avala d'un seul coup, emportant avec lui le secret de Midorima.


End file.
